Work in progress The Path
by TexWash
Summary: The events after returning from the attack on Charon, for a complete understanding, read True Identity from ColectiveMinds. Rated T(duh) CarWash siblings hint of Maine/Wash definite Wash/Tucker. NOTE: THIS STORY IS NO LONGER BEING UPDATED. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey guys, welcome to the first ever BETA story on my account! This one is still a maybe for the main account so some feedback is always welcome. Disclaimer, I do not own any characters except this replica of Wash. Alright, I've already talked too much, let's get on with it.**_

 _ **Tex: "Yes, get on with it!"**_

 _ **Wyoming: "Quit blabbering and start already!"**_

 _ **Caboose: "What are we yelling about!?"**_

 ** _I'm working on it, hold your horses people._**

 ** _Caboose: "I am holding my horses."_**

 ** _Tex: *sigh*_**

 ** _OH BEFORE I FORGET! READ True Identity ON CollectiveMinds FOR FULL UNDERSTANDING!_**

* * *

Chapter 1:

 _/Eyes-_

 _People say the eyes are a window into the soul. But people never truly look at your eyes. They don't see you. They see the facade you put out for them. An act for the people. A smile, that never quite reaches your eyes. They think you're happy when you smile. They believe you're confident when you stand straight. But they don't really see you. With eyes that were once a vibrant crystal blue; now reduced to a washed out cold grey._

 _The ones that do, the ones that can see how you really feel. You push can see when it all melts away._

 _The act disappears when you think you're alone when they can't see you. The smile fades and your shoulders drop. Your eyes don't lie, but you do._

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"Nothings wrong."_

 _"Everything's good."_

 _"There's just something in my eye."_

 _But you're not fine. Something is wrong. Everything is not fine and dandy. Nothing is okay. When the people around you turn their back, even for just a second, everything falls apart. You're hurting, but you won't let anyone in. You won't let anyone help, forcing yourself to cling to that fading mask._

 _And for that, you live together...alone./_

The words on the screen speak volumes. Words that I am unable to say to the faces who 'care'. I leaned back in my chair. Glancing around the dimly lit room, the effects of my time here were clearly showing.

 _*This place is a wreck.*_ I scowled at the blankets scattered across the ground, littering the floor was small shreds of sketchbook paper along with tiny flakes of plastic. The small lamp next to me lit up the pale wall, flickering ever so slightly. Illuminating a small photo of the good times. _~sigh~ *I miss you guys. I wish that we could all go back, back to when everyone was alive and sane. To when we were a family. Before all of that went down, before everything was destroyed. Before my mind left me,...before everyone knew.*_ I snorted a small laugh at a memory, _*Back to when He made us take that stupid picture.*_ Sighing again, I ran a hand through my overgrown silky blonde hair, and started back to my writing.

Not even getting half a sentence in, the door cracks open. * _I thought I locked that._ * Turing questionably towards it.

"David,"

"Hrmm," It's my sister, nosey brat.

"David you need to get out of here." Her voice filled with worry.

"I don't want to, not yet. Not when I'm this close..." I ignored her, turning back to my work.

Bad choice.

With lightning speed, she flicked on the overly bright light and spun me around till I was forced to face her. Her blood red hair swishing across her soft face, strong hands pinned my arms. My eyes blinking rapidly with the sudden change.

"It's been _THREE YEARS_ since Church, three goddamn years since you saw that armor again," her voice was shaking, getting closer to a complete breakdown with each passing second. "You need to get out of this damned room. Go outside, spend some time with the guys, hell, make out with Tucker, I don't care. I need to see my little sister again, the way she was back then." She gestures to the photo, "Back with the others, back with _Maine_. You were so happy, I need to see that again... _you_ need to be that again. I can't just _sit here_ and watch you run yourself into the ground chasing ghosts like me..." She paused, tears blinking in her eyes.

"Please, don't end up like dad...Stuck in the past." Her nails were digging into my arms. Shaking with frustration and worry. I can't deny her, not when she's like this.

"Alright. Alright, fine. I'll, come out I guess and, I don't know, do something around the house...for you 'Lina." A sweet smile crossed my lips. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you." She gently kisses my forehead. "Get a shower and put on something clean, I have a certain something planned for tonight." she smiles mischievously.

I winced at that last part. I knew exactly what this 'loving' sister of mine had planned, it was different every year but always the same date.

My birthday.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well...wasn't that interesting.**_

 _ **Tex: "The beginning was really nice but, overall could use a lot of work"**_

 ** _Oh yeah, definitely_** ** _._**

 ** _Wyoming: "Your character introductions are a little odd.."_**

 ** _Yeah, this is a really old story..._**

 ** _Washington:"WHY AM I A GIRL?!"_**

 ** _Cause why not._**

 ** _Wash:*grumble*_**

 ** _Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed this BETA story. See you next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Aye, ~I'm back~ And with this Brand New chapter! Sorry about all the excitement, it's just- *FANGIRL SQWEEL* I've been waiting FOREVER to share this with someone. I know, I know, you guys weren't expecting Washington to be a girl but I told ya to read True Identity.**_

 _ **Wyoming: "We get it, just start the story already!"**_

 _ **Fine...**_

 _ **Tex: "You know, at first, I was against Wash being gender bent. But now, it's just entertaining."**_

 _ **Wash: *huddled in fetal position* ~whispers~"Why is it always me?"**_

 _ **I don't know buddy. Anywho, ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

After a quick shower, I started to lay out my salvageable clothes from the ship. With the help of the natives, and of course, my dear sister, I picked out a suitable outfit for the evening. Putting a backup out as well, a swift knock echoed from my door.

* _Oh, god not again_.* "I'm busy." Not bothering to turn towards the noise, I continued the task at hand. Another knock. * _God damn it, what doesn't she understand about privacy._ * I quietly grumbled to myself stepping up to the door and snapping it open.

"What." Holding up my towel with one hand, I glared down the new intruder. Tucker was there, stepping back with a bit of shock, shrinking down till he was just smaller than me. Recovering quickly, he got to the point.

"Umm, W-wash I umm was wondering if you uhhh," He gave a nervous cough. "Would you uhh...wouldyouliketogooutsometime." He shrank back in fear, wincing as if I had just snapped someone in half right in front of him. (AN: Yeah uhh,...couldn't think of anything else..)

"What? Say again." My wet hair dripping onto my shoulders as my head turned in confusion. He swallowed, fighting back all the emotions that were telling him to run. That was the right choice.

"Daniele, would you like to go out sometime?" His voice was clear, no slip-ups. And it immediately got under my skin. I could feel my face flush, looking closely at his dark complexion, one could see that he had as well. My mind and body were fighting against each other, one insisting we wait while the other is wanting him right now. A choice had to be made.

* * *

 _ **Oh, my god. I never realized how awful I used to write. It's so...short.**_

 _ **Tex: "Yep, and even with last minute corrections and changes it still kind of sucked."**_

 _ **Wyoming: "Well, it may have sucked but not as badly as what Wash might do to Tuc-"**_

 _ ***hits the back of Reggie's head* Knock it off, I don't do that. Besides, what I have planned is going to blow your mind.**_

 _ **Wyoming: "Like Wash and Tucker." ~snicker~**_

 _ **Grrr, Wyoming!**_

 _ **Wash: "Oh god, please just stop making it worse!"**_

 _ **Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya**_ __ _ **around.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Alright guys, this is the last of the pre-made content. If the style suddenly shifts or the posts become more spaced out, blame my past self.**_

 _ **Tex:"Yeah, sure. Your 'past' self."**_

 _ **Hey man, I've gotten really good recently.**_

 _ **Wyoming: "I heard that there's going to be some really good stuff in this chapter.(elbows Wash)**_

 _ **(grins mischievously) Yep, oh and uh;**_ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER SMASHES PEOPLE TOGETHER REALLY QUICKLY!** **_you have been warned._**

 ** _Wash:"Oh god"_**

* * *

Chapter 3

I chose, together.

He was standing quietly in front of the door, a standoff of emotions in each of us. A war between the right and the wanted...and both had won.

Quickly I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, shoving my lips onto his in a rough kiss. Getting past his shock, I could feel him relax under the preassure. Liffting his dark arms around me in effort to create a more passionate experience. I pushed away from him, ending our connection. Both of our faces were flushed, trying to catch our breath from the wondrous experience. i put a hand to his lips as he leaned in for more. To quench his desire.

"Not right now, not yet." _**[(Wash screaming in embarrassment)]**_ A saddened look filled our eyes. Both of us knowing to wait, both not wanting to give up this chance. Tucker nodded in understanding, then his face flushed again.

"What, what is it?" I quickly down at myself looking for anything that may have caused this reaction. _**[(merciful evil laughter)]**_ The answer was simple. So fucking simple, yet so easily overlooked.

The towel was on the floor.

My small body was free of any covering, revealing everything. The scars from years of training blended almost perfectly with the pale shade of my skin, raised levels of muscle sat calmly on my abdomen giving it a complete look. Quickly, I reached down to grab the cloth with one hand while the other was trying desperately to cover as much as possible. Tucker just stood there dumbfounded, the shock of seeing me was too much for him. I pushed him away, sternly whispering death threats if he spoke one word about what had taken place.

Slamming the door shut, I leaned against it. ~sigh~*That...was amazing*

* * *

Once again, I attempted to go about my chores only to find myself distracted by a memory. Not unusual for me but this one was different, it was recent. Not like the old haunting image of a destroyed future. No, this one opened new doors, new possibilities, and most importantly a new future. With this distraction my simple tasks became difficult chores with the mobility of my brain at lightning speed. Thoughts always going back to that moment, that seemingly split second love that we shared together.

Shaking my brain awake, I dressed smoothed out my lite grey shirt atop the dark jeans for the day. Slipping ona pair of nice shoes, I stepped out of my sanctuary into the real world.

* * *

 _ **AN: (grinning wildly) Soooo,...thoughts?**_

 _ **[the other two were too busy staring at Wash]**_

 _ **Wash:"...WHAT THE HACK WERE YOU THINKING!?"**_

 _ **Meh, my brain get weird sometimes.**_

 _ **Tex:"HA, so worth the wait!"**_

 _ **Wyoming:"YEAH, I told ya! He just went nuts!"**_

 _ **~snicker~You finally get what you wanted, Reggie?**_

 _ **Wyoming:(grinning)"About time too, started to get bored without my ship setting sail."**_

 _ **Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter even with all the crazy stuff that happened. See you guys later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Update:**

 _Hey guys, TexWash here. So I haven't updated this story at all for the past few weeks. A lot of thinking has been put into this desition, so I apologize to anyone who's upset but it's really not working out._

 _I've decided to close/abandon this story. As said before, it's not working out with my current style of writing and I no longer have the will to fix or add onto this topic. I'm sure something like this will come up again in future stories around the release of Season 14._

 _A one shot should be up soon to take its place, and don't worry it's way better than this crap._

 _Well, that's all I've got. Have a wonderful day everyone, see ya in the next one._


End file.
